The systems and techniques described herein include embodiments that relate to power generation using heat. More particularly the systems and techniques relate to power generation systems that employ a Rankine cycle integrated with an organic Rankine cycle and an absorption chiller cycle. The invention also includes embodiments that relate to use of waste heat to improve the efficiency of the power generation systems.
Performance of inert-gas closed-loop power cycles, using working fluids such as carbon dioxide (CO2), helium, air, or nitrogen, may be sensitive to the reservoir temperature of a cooling medium that is employed to cool the working fluids after expansion. If atmospheric air is used as the cycle heat sink, seasonal variation in temperature may have a strong influence on the power requirement of the cycle pump or compressor, and in turn on the overall net output of the cycle.
In view of these considerations, new processes for cooling and condensing a working fluid would be welcome in the art. The new processes should also be capable of economic implementation, and should be compatible with other power generation systems.